World of Blade
The is the alternate reality where a version of Kamen Rider Blade takes place. In this world, the Riders are high rank employees of the , and are effectively , whose job it is to combat the Undead once receiving clearance to use Rouzers. In BOARD, there is a ranking system with Ace at the top followed by King, Queen, Jack, and the numbers with Two at the bottom. The backdrop used to arrive in this world shows a hand of facedown Rouze Cards with the Ace of Spades Change Beetle card faced up. Within this A.R. World, Tsukasa assumes the role of chief waiter within BOARD and is given the ability to completely destroy Undead without sealing them. History Arriving in the World of Blade, Tsukasa assumed the disguise of the Chief Waiter of the BOARD Corporation, an organization whose agents become Kamen Riders to battle the Undead. When the Elephant Undead gone on the attack, Sakuya Hishigata battled the Undead as Kamen Rider Garren as Kazuma Kendate arrived and transformed into Kamen Rider Blade. When the Capricorn Undead joined the fray, Tsukasa joined the fight, dispatching the Elephant Undead using Ryuki's powers. Afterwards, Natsumi and Yusuke met BOARD's president Hajime Shijo, who decided to promote Tsukasa to the rank of King while Kazuma Kendate was demoted from Ace to 7 and Mutsuki Kuroba is promoted from King to Ace, thereby becoming Kamen Rider Leangle. As a result, he was forced to work under Tsukasa in the cafeteria. When he is forced to give up the Blay Buckle after being demoted a second time, Kazuma refused and ran off. Just as Tsukasa tried to convince Kazuma to do the right thing, Kamata arrived and attacked them as the Paradoxa Undead. As Decade battled the Paradoxa Undead with the Capricorn Undead backing him up, Kazuma became Blade and fought Garren and Leangle. However, both fights were interrupted with the appearance of Kamen Rider Chalice, who takes the Blay Buckle off of Kazuma and takes out the other Riders before fighting Decade one-on-one. Decade continued his fight with Chalice, with Garren losing his Garren Buckle in the process. The fight came to a sudden halt when Kamen Rider Todoroki shown up. Back at BOARD, Hishigata was demoted to Rank 3 while Kazuma was fired from BOARD. After he understood Tsukasa's intent to help him, Kazuma stayed on in the kitchen as he opened the Ace Lunch to all BOARD members. Meanwhile, Mutsuki and Hishigata searched for Chalice to get back the Rider systems, and were subsequently ambushed by Chalice, who knocked them out after they found out his true identity. After hearing that the two had supposedly resigned from the company, Kazuma decided to find Hajime with Yusuke's help. As Tsukasa met a mysterious figure who recognized him, Kazuma and Yusuke arrived too late to save Hishigata and Mutsuki as Hajime used the created card from the Rider Systems to become the Joker, revealing his reasons to Kazuma. Decade arrived as Ryuki with the Blay Buckle and gave Kazuma the resolve to fight back. Once Kazuma became Blade, he and Decade destroyed the two Undead together. Soon after parting ways with Kazuma, Tsukasa and company began their next venture into the World of Faiz. Rider War Kazuma later appears in the World of the Rider War as his reality is absorbed into it, leading his Rider comrades and the Undead against Wataru's allies and the Fangire. Though at first he refuses to aid Tsukasa and Yusuke, Kazuma has a change of heart and joins in the fight against Super Apollo Geist with Kamen Rider Garren before the villain causes more worlds to merge into the World of the Rider War, destroying the World of Blade which causes its Riders to fade away as a result. However, he is resurrected following Tsukasa's death in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 and helps in reviving him and battles Super Shocker, assuming King Form as a result from Decade's K-Touch and later transforms into his Jack Form to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Inhabitants *Kazuma Kendate *Sakuya Hishigata *Mutsuki Kuroba *Hajime Shijo *Ai *Mai *Mi *Paradoxa Undead *Undead **Buffalo Undead **Elephant Undead **Capricorn Undead **Deer Undead (Rider War) **Scarab Undead (Rider War) **Lizard Undead (Rider War) Novel In the novel reimagination of the Kamen Rider Decade TV series, Kamen Rider Decade: The World of Tsukasa Kadoya ~The Garden Inside the Lens~, the World of Blade is, as one of the Nine Worlds, not an alternate reality like in the TV series but the original world. The World of Blade is one of the six worlds the Hikari Studio group, Tsukasa/Decade, Kaito/Diend, and Natsumi, have already traveled to by the start of the novel as they head for the three remaining worlds, and thus not much is seen about it. Gallery T4.jpg|Tsukasa's capture photo in World of Blade Appearances *''Kamen Rider Decade'' **Episode 8: Welcome to the Blade Restaurant **Episode 9: Blade Blade **Episode 30: Rider War: Prologue **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds *''Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story'' Category:A.R. Worlds Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Rider Blade